Awfully Alive
by sable-fahndu
Summary: Birthday present. Oneshot Aurrikku. ' Because I've learned that dead things are dead. Auron is nothing but awfully alive. '


_' Awfully Alive ' _

by sablefahndu

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. **

**A/N: I have no idea what I'm doing...Well, Happy Birthday Kini!**

She prodded his wounds, all puckered and bleeding.

Her eyes shifted to his one is response to each jab with her finger.

He wasn't happy.

'' Must you persist? ''

Was it so odd? To wonder how the dead hurt? _Physically _hurt? She watched him. She watched him watch her as she watched him, seconds ticking _ever _so by, swirling grass on coffee until she itched and couldn't help it anymore.

She poked at a gash on his ribcage and he hissed, leaping up to roughly grab her by her hair, causing her to yelp. He was just as confused by her actions as she was. With much protest and threatening in Wakka and Tidus' direction, they had still relented to Rikku's request as medic, favoring Kimahri's less severe injuries.

He was torn and he was bleeding, but he wasn't _dying_ and that made the living's hurt so much more important than the dead's. His hands trembled in her hair due to the agonizing spasms that racked his body from the pain but his hold on her didn't wither.

Her brows furrowed as her eyes squinted in pain. However, she was Cid's girl, and that didn't stop her.

She wasn't tentative nor gentle when her hand reached for his hair, fingers entwining themselves unmercifully through the older man's hair, tugging and pulling in the hopes to match his strength. Her stomach fluttered when he winced in turn, causing him to pull harder on her in reflex.

She let go, whimpering when he didn't relent, her lemon-pop fingers trailing down his face. Dipping into the hallow of his eye where the scar was jagged and gruesome, she drew a path down the dark stubble on his cheek, and lower to his jar, before palming the curvature of his chin, fingers prying at his lips. Digging her way into his mouth, he made to bellow and rip out her hair, before a choking sensation clotted his throat and he couldn't breath. She watched as he made low gurgling noises within the base of his throat, attempting gasp, ever awe-stricken at the lively display.

His body shivered and trembled at the tingling bite of white magic as it flowed through his insides, stitching and mending the internal wounds, kissing all that was bruised and once broken. He knew she felt it too and he watched her as she poured her life into him from her fingertips. Dusk bled into night and it was only then when she poured high-potions on his scrapes and burns. Half-naked and shivering, he watched the slip of Al Bhed massage the elixers like salve into him with silence. The hurt had long faded from her previous menstrations, his body twitching only occassionaly from the lingering magic.

He thought of not to long ago when he whispered why, watching her features quite carefully to scrounge any flicker of emotion that she might have hidden, but Rikku was honest and she knew what he had meant. There was a tired scratching at his chest when he remembered her answer, honest and stripping. '' Because I've learned that dead things are dead. Auron is nothing but awfully alive. '' She smiled when her eye's fizzed over into tears, his breath caught in his throat. He could almost swear that he had died again.

_Alive_. To Rikku, he was alive. And the clawing at his heart resumed its torture once more. His eyes closed at the memory, unaware when the coffee spilled down his cheeks. And she was there, no longer crying grass, but kissing him life without the magic, _he had never trully let go of her hair_, and he kissed back, all rough and feather-down.

He would be sent with death when he could no longer breath and hurt or kiss Al Bhed's. He would die in desert life when the sand settled low and his wife whispered nothing, where blonde people grieved. His daughter would dance for her parents at night because they were dead and no longer _alive_.

And it would be known to _Spira_ that Sir Auron had been awfully alive.

A/N: Happy Birthday and I hoped you liked it.


End file.
